Talk:Yasuo/@comment-4888212-20150813002624/@comment-24496127-20150816105551
I rush Shiv IE in most cases, sometimes i'll get a hexdrinker or vamp scepter(or both) either first item or after shiv if I'm against a mage like Annie. It delays your spike quite a bit, but not nearly as much as feeding the hell out of the enemy mid. Boots are most often berserker greaves, and not upgraded to that until after Infinity Edge. but sometimes I'll get tabi or merc treads depending on the enemy team. Berserkers are traded in if I get a bork later on, but usually kept if I decide to go blood thirster or Hydra for my lifesteal item. After the first items is when your build really opens up, since you'll really want a Shiv and Infinity in almost every game as early as possible. After these two items, I tend to go one of three ways. First is a tank/bruiser build consisting of shiv, Ie, Tabi/merc, armor item, Magic resist Item(either banshees or Maw), then guardian angel. This is the build I use the least, but can be good in situations where you just need to surivive burst to win a teamfight. I wouldn't recommend doing this build without some good game knowledge though, since you might end up being a low threat that still gets blown up(For example, against a Vayne you're normally better off just trying to rely on windwall and highdamage, since you won't ever get in range for longer than a second in most cases). If you want to duel other tanks buy a bork and you'll be all set, but this build isn't exactly great if the enemy team has lots of tanks, sincethey can often peel you hard enough that you'll feel like a Garen in teamfights as you struggle to stop getting kited. Next is a splitpush build. Once again, not really optimal, especially in the meta, but can be useful enough to list it as a build. For this, I go Shiv, IE, trinity, berserkers, bloodthirster, then whatever situational items I feel I need. Normally something like qss/maw and a bork/hydra, last whisper rather than maw/qss is good if you just need to melt a tank that won't leave top/bot, rather than worry about burst rom ap's. Yasuo isn't actually a great duelist against most other splitpushers though, so seriously be careful when you use this build. You can build a trinity before IE, but it's something I really don't like doing, it really hurts your damage. Still, if you ever think that the rage passive and sheen proc, or even just the little bit of extra hp, will serve you better than raw damage, then trinity force is your item. I also can't stress how important elixar of ruin is to giving Yasuo strong sieging mid game, where his tower pushing is weak unless you opted for second item trinity force. Last is the "assassin" build. It gives you the best teamfight presence in most cases, but doesn't push quite as fast as the build dedicated to splitpushing, nor does it have the survivability of the tank build. It's often the best build to use, especially for beginners. In a standard game, it's shiv, Ie, Berserkers, lifesteal item OR last whisper, depending on enemy armor amount(Buy a vamp scepter first even if you decide on last whisper.) Either way get the lifesteal item/ last whisper consecutively unless the enemy team seriously just builds no armor at all. Then a GA, Banshees, Or Maw. I already mentioned small deviations to build I'll make early, so here's some basic decision making for builds that take Yasuo's kit into account. Starting off, Bloodthirster or Bork as the lifesteal item. In general, the biggest deciding point for me is whether or not I have a reliable way to get my ult off on at least one carry, and one other person(things like a good Malphite or Wu for example). If so, I'll get bloodthirster, since it boosts all of your damage signifcantly, especially the ultimate damage, and grants some survivability for when you place yourself in the middle of the enemy team. If I don't have that, I go Bork. It allows for faster tank killing if I don't feel safe trying to dive the carry, and better solo dive potential due to the ranged slow. It's basically what you take when you're relying on yourself, and gives much better catch and chase potential. GA, Banshees, or maw. It all comes down to what's killing you. Banshees for when they have limited ranged poke, but either extremely good counterengage or engage. GA for if they just burst you down with lots of assassins, but lack sustained damage - This can also be where the tanky build is good, but it depends on your team comp. If you have a lategame hyper carry like Vayne, Twitch, Or kog, you may get ignored to a point where you just kill them while they try to dive, or they take so long to kill you that your carry kills them - and lastly Maw whenever I need to dive in on top of strong magic damage, but the enemy team has either enough poke or short enough cool downs that I don't see much value in banshees. For example, don't get a banshees's against Ryze. best casenario you'll block his snare, then just get snared again two seconds later. Qss can also be good, but the situations you'd want it in are obvious enough I don't see the need to explain them. You can trade boots for zephyr really late game if you want, go a mixture of tank/damage as need be, and somettimes just outright ignore shiv in favor of finishing a Bork(I'll most often do this against champs like Mundo/Vlad, who I need to outsustain and cut into their health). But truthfully, knowing when to do all of the more weird builds comes down to experience with the champion more than anything, and I can explain my thought processs all I can, nothing will help as much as just getting on the rift and playing until you know Yasuo Like the back of your hand. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, It's like Six am while I'm writing this, and I still haven't gone to sleep...so...yeah. There's also the AP build. Don't do the AP build. It's bad. Ive tried it. I can assure you it's bad.